A typical work environment comprises one or more computers containing multiple applications. These applications tend to create and/or store documents/information in various file formats. Convertors that are available today enable an application module to convert a file from a foreign format into a format recognized by the application module. In recent years an end-user's desire of achieving a single view of data across applications has instigated the practice of content collation. There are numerous applications which convert the applicant data view in the form of reports, but there is a requirement of an application which provides single view of applicant data across multiple systems, formats and locations.
Many convertors available today allow an application module to convert a file from a foreign format into a format recognized by the application module. In a case when the convertor is not able to recognize a foreign file format, the user is prompted to manually identify the format or terminate the process of conversion. Additionally, it can be difficult to convert certain foreign/native file formats because of their inherent design.
Also, if the end-user desires to convert files having different formats in one common format, it is mandatory to use multiple different conversion tools for each of the file formats that need conversion. Once such conversion is complete, additional efforts are required to gather all the converted files at a user-desired location and only then can the end-user take further actions.
Therefore, in order to limit the drawbacks of the aforementioned time-consuming process of file format conversion and collation of data, a need exists in the industry to provide a platform-agnostic system.